


The Chernobyl Orc

by curlyhairedwoes



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedwoes/pseuds/curlyhairedwoes
Summary: Bruce Banner has found himself the newest (and only) resident of the Chernobyl Disaster site. He and the Hulk wrestle with control and whether to stay at their new source of power. Will they grow closer or further apart? Will their friends be able to take them back to civilization? Dubbed "The Chernobyl Orc" by cryptid fanatics, Hulk swears to never leave and will protect his new territory at any cost. Even if it means separating himself further from humanity than he ever has before.





	The Chernobyl Orc

Running. Bruce was always running. Racing and dodging and hiding and breathing heavily. Running from his past, both mental and physical repercussions. This time it was very physical, Ross’ private military force attempting yet again to either capture or kill him. Maybe both. He was never sure.

Running still. His lungs feel like they’re going to collapse. They won’t, though, the other guy took care of that. He hears the roaring in his mind, screams to be _let out_. To let **him** take over. To let him fight and protect. Bruce can’t let him do that, can’t stand by and allow his body count to rise higher and higher, not while he can still prevent it.

They’re firing haphazardly at him now and shouting even more. Why? Why were they so _desperate_ suddenly? It was hard to think while his mind was racing for escape, harder still with ~~_someone_ ~~**something** roaring in his mind. He feels a pull, something he can’t quite place. Something familiar and nostalgic telling him where to go. He can’t help but follow it, listen to that tug and go where it was telling him to go. The roar is getting louder and louder, feeling like his skull might split in two. He realizes where he is only when it’s far too late. He should’ve realized sooner, with his line of work. Pripyat, Ukraine.

The Chernobyl Disaster sight.

His eyes are growing hot, his muscles tightening and bones aching. It’s too late to turn back, even as he desperately wishes he could. Eyes and skin turning to a bright, vibrant green. The Hulk is taking over, feeling his own call to the deadly amount of radiation around him, soaking it up and growing stronger than ever. Ross’ army has stopped, fled before Bruce even realized.

He can’t think, mind thick with sludge and panic and rage. He doesn’t want to give himself over, doesn’t want his other half to claim the power Bruce knows he’ll wield dangerously and deadly. But he’s too strong now and Bruce feels himself slipping further and further into the dark recesses of his mind. He can’t think. Can’t think. Can’t…

A roar sounds through the normally deadly-silent surroundings of Pripyat, animals fleeing and trees blowing in the air. He’s alone now, no puny humans to hurt or bother him.

He’s home.


End file.
